<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light in The Shadows by Elentiya51706</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685474">Light in The Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elentiya51706/pseuds/Elentiya51706'>Elentiya51706</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In The Narutoverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Poetic Descriptions?, Bring Out Darker Elements in Characters, Darkness, Gen, I’m not really sure how these tags work, Mental Health Disorders (may have triggers), Mild Gore, Randomness, Swearing, Very Slight OOC, slight SasuNaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elentiya51706/pseuds/Elentiya51706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ABC collection of chapters, one chapter per letter... Slight SasuNaru but mostly canon. Chapters consist of moments centered around Sasuke and Naruto’s friendship and developing bond throughout the years.. As well as their off-screen time, plus what their thoughts (most likely) were during their absences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In The Narutoverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A is for Ambition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey. This my first time posting anything. I write quite a bit, and I enjoy literature n stuff so the writing will be more developed. At any rate I’m pretty new to AO3...<br/>So, my method of writing is pretty detailed and I might toss some in some random Japanese words. Some chapters might have some mistakes, since I don’t really have time to proofread them. The updates on this particular fic might be quick, maybe irregular at times. I’ll try to have a set schedule... Maybe.<br/>Anyways... I kind of doubt anyone will read this, but if you do... Please post a comment! It’s fine if you want to write one word or a whole paragraph; it would just be nice to have some motivation (criticism is welcomed as well). And of course proof that people are reading this. I’m not sure how much I’ll post, but if people do read this, then I have a reason to put out more. Stay safe and I hope you enjoy!<br/>Tonikaku, here you go...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A is for Ambition</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>-Genin Days-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stared at the headband protector in his grip, watching the rain splatter it. The leaf symbol shone dully under the watery gray light of the overcast sky. Standing outside the partly decimated Uchiha compound, he watched silently as sheets of rain drifted around him. The low, near-silent <em> ssshhhh </em>of the light rain hitting the stone soothed his mind, and he let the tension from training out of his body. He had come back from a Dai-Nana-han meeting, and spent the better part of the day trying not to explode from boredom and irritation. Working with his teammates has always proven frustrating. <em>At least Kakashi wasn’t as late today. </em>He sighed. The day would soon be over, and a new one would begin. Distracted, he let his mind drift away.</p><p> “<em> Ambition </em> ... Intelligence without ambition is a bird without wings,” the raven-haired boy muttered absently to himself. He remembered hearing his brother say the exact same words during training. As that thought presented itself, his momentary peace dissolved. A bitter feeling twisted its way through his chest. For some unknown reason, whenever he let his mind wander, his thoughts always led to one, solitary point: his brother. He remembered Itachi's words as he defended Sasuke against their father numerous times. He remembered when he sprained his ankle during training, Itachi ending up having to carry him home. He looked up at the full moon, any full moon, and remembered <em> that night. </em> He remembered the conflicting emotions in his brother’s eyes before he turned to leave Sasuke and the village. Why was it that everything reminded him of his brother? His mood had been especially somber this day, and the darker his thoughts, the more vivid the memories. He hated thinking about... He didn’t know what kept him sane. Or... was he? At times, he wasn’t sure- </p><p>Screams and blood-splattered faces haunted the edges of his mind, the eerie strains of his brother’s deep voice echoing in his ears. His grip on the hitai-ate tightened like a vice as the memories intensified. The katana in his brother’s hands, smeared with the blood of his parents. The hateful, acidic parting words of his brother. The barely restrained agony in Itachi’s eyes before he left. Collapsing in the middle of the road, surrounded by corpses. Memories threatened to pull the ground from under him as he flailed for purchase. His hold on the headband constricted further. Dimly, he felt the edge of the metal band cut into his palm. He watched, feeling disconnected, as his blood dripped down his hand. Blood as red as the eyes of his older brother. <em> Nii-san... </em>His thoughts whirled around his mind, a black storm of insecurities and oppressive thoughts. He tilted his head up to the rain, letting it blur his eyes and settle on his face, gently, like a cold blanket. Water collected on his skin and slid down like tears, as if the sky was mourning. Chills spread through his body, and he welcomed the feeling. He focused on the stinging pain in his hand, using it as an anchor in the whirlpool of his thoughts. The faces of his murdered clan flashed by, one by one by one. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“I will avenge them. I swear it,” he said aloud grimly.</p><p>No one heard him but the wind.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>An alarm rang out through the empty household, signaling 10 pm. Sasuke didn’t look back at the downpour outside before heading inside his house. He slid the paneled doors shut behind him as he stepped through the entrance, and methodically took off his sandal-boots. Cold water dripped from his clothes onto the matted floor, but he paid it no mind. It would dry. Pausing, his gaze lingered absentmindedly on the dark liquid drops. A sudden flashback of blood splattered on the very same mats had him quickly wiping the water up before he realized what he was doing. His hand stopped. Carefully, he reminded himself that he was safe now. It wasn’t blood, it was merely water. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke straightened and forced himself to calm down. He needed to learn to control those impulses. On a battlefield, such things could get you killed in seconds. </p><p>He had realized that he had already had several similar experiences where he had flashbacks triggered by a certain image or sound… But he had sworn to himself to not say anything. After some research, he found out that he had a disorder. A sneer had curled his lips when he found out. <em> Fucking great. One more thing to make me different- unstable. </em> He had adamantly refused to see a therapist of any sort when they urged him to, and ignored anyone who tried to bring up the massacre or reassure him. He <em> hated </em> their pity. He <em> hated </em> their sympathetic gazes, their sickeningly sweet condolences. The whispers and wide eyes that followed him wherever he went. He was so tired, of all of it. People had constantly told him to see someone- to ‘get help’. He didn’t want their help; they didn’t know shit about what he went through. No one understood him…. <em> Except.. </em>Blue eyes, clear as a summer sky flittled through his mind, but he mentally brushed the sight away. To this day, he still hadn’t spoken to anyone about the Uchiha Clan Massacre. </p><p> He didn’t see how everything would be made better by <em> talking about his feelings </em> or simply <em> working through emotions </em> to some complete stranger who didn’t care, but pretended to.</p><p>A persistent beeping rang in his ears, summoning him back to reality. </p><p>He strode towards his bedroom and shut off the forgotten alarm, sighing. It was time to sleep. Fugaku-san would always have them sleep and wake at set times, insisting that a strict routine would benefit their self-discipline. His mother would chide him if he stayed up too long talking with Itachi, warning him that it wasn’t healthy and would disrupt his growth. Sadness bloomed in his chest as he thought of them and he clenched his fists. <em> Tou-san…. Kaa-san... </em> He took a deep breath. <em> Still your breathing. This is not the past. This is the present, Don’t let your fears decide your future. </em>He should never have agreed to live in the compound. Too many memories, too much darkness filled this place. Too much anguish and despair embedded in the stones and wood. It was still better than the whispers and stares that followed him while walking through the center of the village, though. </p><p>Well, he supposed, once he completed his goal– his ambition– he would be more powerful and they would allow him to relocate closer to the village. They would at least give him that. Yes– he would kill his brother and avenge his clan, and he would inherit what was meant for him. The last Uchiha. This was up to him, to take down his renown older brother, the brother he had thought loved him more than anything. With a pang of sorrow, Sasuke remembered how he had been the only person Itachi seemed willing to to drop everything for. He shook his head. His insecurities were getting to him, and he couldn’t allow that, lest it impede his ambition. </p><p>He changed swiftly, not wanting to stall and go to sleep later than usual. That would mean a less-than-efficient session of training tomorrow, and he had it drilled into his head that training meant nothing if you didn’t put everything into it. He would operate best if he got at least eight and a half hours of sleep. He laid down , pulling the navy covers up to his collarbone. Moonlight through the windows lit his pale skin in alabaster. Every time he trained, he got stronger. More powerful. And every time he got more powerful, he got closer to his ambition. His brother was out there, with the vermillion eyes and the Akatsuki cloak, the deep, rich voice and the cunning mind. He would defeat him; he had to. He closed his eyes...</p><p>Everything was for his ambition.</p><p>After all, that was all he had left. <br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that was the first small chapter... Again, I would appreciate it if you left a comment or something just as proof that someone is reading this. And... ano, some of these chapters might be confusing because a lot of them were written under the influence of chocolate, late-night stress adrenaline, and Oreos :)<br/>Hope you liked it. To anyone reading this... Have  a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night! I wrote this for people that just need to escape reality for a little bit. Sorry-rambling. im weird i know. I’ll update as soon as i have time. Homework and online school sucks.<br/>Ja ne!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. B is for Bodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The consequences of a battle is a sight that no shinobi can run from.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is dark, and short, but i thought it was necessary to remind us that not all people who’ve fought- in that world and in this one- come away unscathed.<br/>Rarely anyone does, actually.<br/>And im sorry that its taken so long to upload even though i said it’d be quicker. Shits happening rn and its just a lot so.. yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>B is for Bodies</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(After the war)</em>
</p><p>It was a nightmare. Everything from the heat to the flames to the screams to the blood, everywhere was Hell. The battle was unexpected, bloody, pure chaos. The ring of metal and the <em>shnk, </em><em>thnk, shink </em>of blades biting into flesh rung in the blond shinobi’s ears. Bloodcurling screams and thick smoke from unbanked fires roiled around him, making him cough. The ominous gray sky, shifting with the promise of a storm, scowled down at the fighting on the ground. Eyes of piercing blue sought out the bright green of his teammate’s, trying to convey that they should pull back but he couldn’t find her, <em>where is she is she hurt is that her corpse where are you Saku-</em> a familiar yell pinpointed her location. She pointed frantically behind him and he turned, but not soon enough. Thhe shining steel of a blade registered, quick as a shooting star, and he gave himself enough backward momentum that it didn’t split his midsection in half. The blade cut a shallow line across his lower back, sending a jolt of pain arcing up his spine.</p><p>As he stumbled, he subconsciously noted the feeling of blood running down his back in rivulets, staining his orange garb a burnt russet. The blond hissed out a curse and twisted, trying to regain his balance in his fatigue, but tripped on <em>something</em> and sprawled to the dusty ground. His palms stung. He landed harshly, half on top of it, shooting a glance towards what it was.. </p><p><br/>The gaping void of a mouth stared up at him, locked in a battle-crazed snarl. Blood leaked from the corners and trickled out of a slit throat. Glazed, dead brown eyes bored into the blond’s soul, holding him accountable. Flies, summoned by the smell of flesh and blood reinforced by the heat, buzzed around the corpse’s injuries. Naruto’s fingers, tanned and scarred, were sunken into the open stomach wound of the fallen enemy. A kunai was stil clutched in the corpse’s hand, the fervor of death locking it in his grip.</p><p>Panic seized his heart. He swallowed a yell and yanked his arm free, holding down his retching as he shook gore from his fingers. <em>Nonononono- </em>he stumbled away, the accusing face of the body etched into his mind, the voices following him. <em>This is your fault your fault your fault, join us, atone- </em></p><p>Too much. Too soon, too close to the end of the war. Memories swarmed his mind, illusions launching themselves at him with the faces of grinning skulls. The commands yelled out by his allies fell on his deaf ears. The poisonous black water that held his memories overflowed, breaking free from his body. A ragged scream tore from his throat and he lashed out with a wave of chakra. The flickering orange wave slammed into the enemies, Sakura barely managing to deflect it. Struggling to reach him, he watched, unsteady on his feet, as she slashed and spun and kicked a path through mayhem.</p><p>All he saw was the blood on her kunai, all he heard was the crack as her fists and feet snapped bone. His heart slammed furiously against his rib cage, and he wasn't sure if it was the muscle or the Demon Fox struggling to get out. His head pounded, and his tongue refused to moisten. His hands were shaking, covered in the lifeblood of people he’d killed. A flash of pink and red flickered in front of him and his head snapped up. She reached for him, emerald eyes alight with worry. He stumbled away, panicked, trapped in his head. The voices cackled. Their accusations came from Sakura’s mouth like a puppet, the harsh words and rebukes contrasting with her worried expression. <em>Why do you run from us? We are what you made us, we are the remains of the battlefields you’ve slaughtered on. </em>He gripped his head and dug his fingers into his temples, choking on fear. He was frozen in place, immobile as his friend defended them, words still trickling from her mouth. Sakura’s real voice called dimly to him, but the words fell to the floor as they got near the blue-eyed shinobi, as if stopped by an invisible wall.<br/><br/>He was vaguely aware of blood leaking down his body, enemies snarling as their blades cut him, hit hm, severed muscles. Screaming finally reached his ears, and he wasn’t sure who it came from. He looked away, searching for peace, but nothing met his eyes except for bodies. Bodies, torn and bloodied, mangled and strewn all over. </p><p>A roar ripped from his throat. His allies and enemies alike cried out as they noticed the alarming chakra fluctuations, and his wound’s edges knitted together too quickly, too painfully. Orange bubbles and chakra flew from his prone form, and he blacked out. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>As Naruto drifted in an empty void, all he dreamt of was the bodies.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Its nonsensical and badly shoved together, I know, but it helps if i write something with no sense. It brings a sense of relief, in a way.<br/>This is very short and of terrible quality- but it will improve lol<br/>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. C is for Conscience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The question they screamed at him as his katana fell echoed over and over in his mind. “There’s no point to this! Have you no conscience?!” Every time, his answer was the same-</p><p>“..I don’t know.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>C is for Conscience</strong>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>(Before the war)</em>
</p><p>The young Uchiha had come to the conclusion that he had no conscience at all. His moral compas was shattered the day his brother turned away, familial blood still running down the edge of his katana. It was one of those things, he supposed, that everyone contemplated at least once in their life. It was a question no one could evade. Least of all shinobi.</p><p>Every mark, every kill, every fatal arc of his sword triggered that same question.</p><p>Sometimes it was a question he posed to himself.</p><p>Sometimes it was the enemy, the victim, screaming it in fear or anger.</p><p>Sometimes he answered with words, and sometimes with silence.</p><p>Every single time- <em>Do i have morals? To what extent will I stop? </em> “Tyrannical freak! You kill and kill and never hesitate. Have you no conscience?!” Every time- <em>I don’t know. </em>“...I don’t know.” <em>Shink, </em>the sound of his blade marking his answer, as final as any period.</p><p>The day the truth about his brother was revealed, he let go of that question. He buried it, deeper than his dreams, deeper than his emotions. He never considered it again, and blocked it from his mind forever. At least, thats what he wanted to think. </p><p>His brother and the blond shinobi- the person who’s name he didn’t dare utter or think- provoked that question. Every waking hour was spent on physical exertion on top of repeatedly shoving the question away. His will against his memories, his childhood against reality.. conscience against what needed to be done. </p><hr/><p>The dark-haired nin stood at the top of the wall bordering Konohagakure, face awash in the golden paint of sunset.</p><p>
  <em>Sasuke stood from his crouch, and flicked the scarlet blood from his blade before sheathing it fluidly. He turned to his group, silent feet padding across the peaty soil of the forest, his mind unstable. The leader of Taka didn’t make eye contact with anyone from his team. He walked straight through the three nins that were his company, averting his gaze from the insignia on the hitai-ate of the man he had slain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...I’m going. Stay at the third point. No one makes a move until I get back,” he said brusquely. Ignoring the scowls of Suigetsu and Karin, keeping his back on Jūgo’s curious glance, he vanished with no trace but a rush of wind. As he leapt swiftly from limb to branch, he thought about apologizing when he returned, but then discarded it. They didn’t need to know where he went.</em>
</p><p><br/>He let his mind drift. The many sunsets Team 7 had shared eddied and flowed with vivid images through his mind, and he let them do so freely. The strains of laughter and the voices of the boy with the foxy grin, the girl with with apple-green eyes, the man with spiky silver hair. He felt the touch of his brother’s hand on his shoulder, and recalled Shisui’s approving smile. The embrace of fading sunlight mimicked the warm hug of his mother. The low rumble of the wind turned into his father’s low voice. </p><p>The harsh shriek of a hawk- a taka- yanked Sasuke from idle thought. The world came into focus again. He narrowed his eyes as the sun slanted through them, and something near the training fields caught his eyes.</p><p>A flash of golden hair, the floating twin tails of a black hitai-ate, rustling black-and-orange clothes. Him. He let the name slip from his mind to his throat. <em>Naruto..</em> He enjoyed the name in his mind, for once not shutting down the thought. The one person who didn’t give up on him, the one tether to salvation he had.. That he ignored, and sought to destroy.</p><hr/><p>The annoying hawk called out again, and Naruto’s head snapped up at the sound. He laughed ruefully as the name came to mind. He had fled to the training field closest to the Hokage tower after hearing the latest news of team Hebi-no, Taka now. <em>Sasuke-teme, what the hell are you trying to do..? Why are you targeting our nins? You jerk. You never were one to pull punches or hesitate.</em> Now more than ever, he was alone in believing there was some good left in the man. Even Sakura had started to give up on him. <br/>Why<em> are you making this so hard, huh..?</em> He sighed. He never could predict the motives that drove his asshole of a best friend. <em>Best friend..?</em> He turned away from the sunset gilding the field. Too many memories prowled in the long grasses.</p><hr/><p>Before Sasuke could stop it, the question invaded his mind. <em>Conscience; do I have morals?</em> He wondered what Naruto would think. He allowed himself one last glance at the nin. He suppressed the pang of disappointment when the head of blond hair was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps it was better that he didn’t ruminate on his.. rival? Enemy? Friend? He forced the onslaught of words to stop. <br/><br/><em>I just dont want you to see me how I see</em> myself, the saying went. He had no illusions about how he was perceived by others. He never thought about it from his point of view- avoided it, actually. It didn’t matter. He was a moral-less monster who did what was necessary. With that thought in mind, he turned his back on the golden-framed village and headed back towards the forest.</p><p>The young Uchiha had come to the conclusion that he had no conscience at all.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey. Thanks for reading!<br/>Please leave a comment with feedback- even a ‘i liked __’ or i didnt like __’ helps.</p><p>This chapter is another mess- a better worded mess imo, but still disorganized. Im mostly  satisfied with the way it turned out though.. Im hoping to make the characters as IC and canon as possible, so please lmk if im not doing a very good job of it XD</p><p>Thanks again!<br/>Ja ne</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>